


The Tiger’s Den

by unsp00kable



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, M/M, Rating May Change, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Yuuri almost spit his tea when Yurio finished explaining why he had invited him to brunch.Luckily they were sitting outside in the warm St.Petersburg air, so Yuuri’s sputtering didn't grab too much attention.“Hey! Stop your coughing, you’re going to get your disgusting germs in my food!” Yurio exclaimed.Yuuri wiped at his mouth, eyes wide as he caught his breath. His cheeks were burning bright hot and it wasn’t from his near death experience just now.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	The Tiger’s Den

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place years after episode 12:   
> -Yurio is now 18  
> -Victor and Yuuri are living their happily ever after   
> \- Otabek moved to Russia to be closer to Yurio and train

Yuuri almost spit his tea when Yurio finished explaining why he had invited him to brunch. 

Luckily they were sitting outside in the warm St.Petersburg air, so Yuuri’s sputtering didn't grab too much attention. 

“Hey! Stop your coughing, you’re going to get your disgusting germs in my food!” Yurio exclaimed. 

Yuuri wiped at his mouth, eyes wide as he caught his breath. His cheeks were burning bright hot and it wasn’t from his near death experience just now. 

“Yurio...I can’t help you with this.” 

“Tch, yes you can. I have seen your  _ work _ ,” Yurio dramatically shivered in his spot under the veranda’s shade, “Besides, you owe me from giving you those special jump lessons.” 

Yuuri thought back to all those years ago when he wanted to impress Victor so badly, that he’d asked Yurio for help. 

“You did, and I will always be thankful for your help but,” Yuuri looked down, stirring his tea, “you’re too young for  _ that _ .” 

Yurio’s silence scared Yuuri just a little. Even though their relationship (dare call it a friendship) has improved from what it used to be, Yurio still had a temper every once in a while. He looked up just to be met with Yurio’s eyes. The younger of the two took a deep breath, surprising Yuuri with his calm. 

“First of all, I turned 18 last month, I’m sorry you and your elderly husband seem to forget that all the time. Second of all,” Yurio stopped to take a giant sip of his juice,”this is how you scored Victor, da?“

Yuuri interrupted, waving his hands embarrassed, “- hey now let’s not bring that up-“ 

“THIRDLY, I...am just kinda worried that maybe...,” Yurio trailed off, mumbling a bit, tapping his foot on the ground nervously. 

Yuuri heard him though. Otabek and Yurio have been dating for nearly three years now, and he mentioned earlier that Otabek wanted to wait for them to have sex, to first grow their relationship without it. Plus, he wanted to wait until Yurio was 18. But now that it’s nearing the end of April, over a whole month that Yurio has been 18, nothing has happened yet. He didn’t know what to expect, but it was starting to worry him. Maybe Otabek didn't  _ want  _ him. Maybe there was something wrong with Yurio. 

Yuuri bit his lip, thinking. 

“I just thought, maybe if you taught me how to, uh, dance like you that maybe I can, I don’t know,  _ seduce  _ him?” Yurio’s voice raised an octave higher as he twiddled his fingers. 

Yuuri can tell he was uncomfortable and could tell by the pinched dent between his eyebrows that Yurio really was stressed out about this. 

“Ah, okay.” 

Yurio’s gaze snapped to catch Yuuri’s, quick and precise like the tiger he was.

“You’ll do it?” 

Yuuri giggled, becoming cool with the idea now that he’s had time to think about it. 

“Yes Yurio, I’ll teach you all my ‘sexy piggy moves’ so you can ‘get into Becka’s pants,’” Yuuri laughed as he did his best Yurio impersonation, using his words from earlier. 

Yurio smiled genuinely, which used to be a terrifying sight but now it was boyish, charming. 

Yuuri sipped his cooling tea as Yurio dug into his brunch, “if I’m going to teach you how to pole dance, we can’t let Vitya know. I love him to death but he would be…distracting.” 

Yurio scoffed, mouth full, “yeah I can’t have you two being gross, I have to deal with that enough already.” 

The two finished their food and departed, excited with the plans they’d already made for the next day. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For now, I’ll leave this as completed but I might have already thought it through (ft Yurio learning how to pole dance for Otabek which would lead to smut). So like if you’d like to see more, drop a comment. 
> 
> lets be friends! Find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> where you can also find my linktrees 😌
> 
> check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing (Like literally)🥺


End file.
